


Debt

by kerithwyn



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble written after watching "Crash and Burn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

When Olivia asks, Huck accedes.

Without question, but not without remorse. Thank God, not without remorse.

Olivia doesn't, of course, deal in specifics. That's his department. His specialty. 

He does what he does so Olivia can wear the white hat. It's _important,_ what she does. It's important that she does it with honor.

So when Olivia asks him without specifying to do...things...that drag him back down into the blood and violence, Huck agrees. He lost his honor years ago. If by descending he raises Olivia up, it's an insignificantly small weight balanced against the debt he owes her.


End file.
